the first date
by veronique2
Summary: it's about a first date
1. Default Chapter

The first date !  
  
Michael was at the diner having a great time with his breakfast. He didn't know why but he was very hungry this morning. Maybe it was because of what Ben cooked for dinner the previous day; some Japanese Miso soup and sushi. It wasn't that bad but it certainly wasn't enough for the hungry Michael's stomach.  
  
He looked at his watch, a little upset. Brian still didn't show up and he began to wonder if his best friend would come this morning. Finally someone sat at his table. It wasn't Brian, but Justin with a large smile on his face.  
  
"Good morning," said Justin happily.  
  
"Morning," replied Michael, his mouth full of pancakes.  
  
Debbie came to the newcomer.  
  
"Hello, Sunshine! What do you want?" she asked with a huge smile as she put her hand on Justin's hair, messing it up a little. Justin didn't like too much that Debbie was touching his hair but he said nothing.  
  
"I'll take what Michael's having," said Justin.  
  
"Oh Ma! Can you give me another plate of pancakes?"  
  
"Wow! Michael, you seem hungry like you didn't eat for days," said Debbie.  
  
"It's almost the case. Ben cooked Asian things yesterday."  
  
Justin giggled suddenly. Michael and Debbie looked at him with a wondering look.  
  
"And you, you seem particularly happy this morning, Sunshine."  
  
Justin said nothing, still smiling.  
  
"Okay, this is seems serious! Spit it out," ordered Debbie.  
  
Michael was still eating, curious to know what could make Justin so happy, too.  
  
Justin's eyes widened and he took a big breath and with his most beautiful smile finally said:  
  
"Brian asked me for a date tomorrow! We'll go shopping, dinner and movie." Justin couldn't stop showing his happiness.  
  
Debbie's eyes widened too and she said with a very surprised voice that she was happy for the kid. Michael almost choked on his pancakes.  
  
"I can't believe it, he finally asked you," said Debbie.  
  
"Yeah , I was so surprised too. He asked me yesterday." said Justin. "I don't know why you two find this so surprising. You two are acting like Brian never does these things, shopping, movie . it's not."  
  
Michael couldn't finish his line.  
  
He was cut off by Debbie who said firmly: "Michael, can I speak to you privately?" as she pointed a little corner.  
  
"What?" said Michael, upset.  
  
Debbie glared at her son who finally followed her.  
  
"Michael, what are you trying to do with your bitterness! Don't waste his moment, Brian may be used to doing that with you but it's a first for Justin. And you know it's not the same, it's a date! So please, if you are not able to handle your jealousy."  
  
"I'm not jealous," Michael cut in, all angry.  
  
"Cut it out Michael, you are my son and I know you. and remember you have a wonderful boyfriend at your home. Don't you think it's time to really get over Brian?"  
  
"It's not what you think Ma!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Oh yeah," repeated Michael and he continued. "Now I have to go. My store is waiting for me."  
  
"What about your pancakes?"  
  
"I'm not hungry anymore," said Michael as he left, quickly saying good-bye to Justin as he left the diner.  
  
*******  
  
Michael was trying to write some new storylines for Rage since there was no customers to take care of and in each story line, he ended up by Zephyr killing Rage after he found out that Rage was dating JT. All the story lines were of course different. The first one, Rage was possessed by a demon , the second Rage drank a magic potion JT made with an evil witch and at the end the result was the same, Zephyr was unable to save Rage and even sometimes had to kill both JT and Rage when they were about to commit and destroy the world.  
  
Michael found his writing extremely stupid but he couldn't stop the random thoughts and he was exasperated at himself for being so upset with the affair.  
  
The door opened and he was about to smile at the customer who was about to enter when he saw Brian's face and decided not to.  
  
"Hi Mikey."  
  
"Hi," whispered Michael.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Brian.  
  
"I m at work Brian, in case you didn't notice."  
  
Brian looked at his best friend and he took a few seconds to see that something was bothering him.  
  
"Okay, what's wrong Michael?"  
  
"Nothing," said Michael as he put his storyline of Rage in a drawer before his curious friend could see it.  
  
Brian wasn't convinced at all. He sat on Michael's desk.  
  
"Could you get your ass off of my desk?" asked Michael.  
  
Brian obeyed.  
  
"So I correct myself. what did I do to upset you like that?"  
  
Michael glared at Brian.  
  
"Nothing, and besides, why do you want to know if you did something wrong? You never apologise, so whatever."  
  
"God, this sounds serious..."  
  
"It isn't. I already told you I'm not upset" yelled Michael.  
  
"So why are you yelling at me?"  
  
"Listen Brian, I have work to do.."  
  
"There's nobody here but you and me."  
  
"That doesn't mean I don't have things to do."  
  
Brian moved closer to Michael and took him in his arms but Michael didn't let him do it and pushed him away.  
  
"I won't leave before you tell me what the fuck I did to piss you off like that, because I have no idea," said Brian, this time with an annoyed voice.  
  
Michael was torn inside. He was dying to yell at Brian, how dare he ask Justin on a kind of date they used to share and he shut his mouth up to not feel ridiculous.  
  
"SO?" insisted Brian.  
  
"How dare you ask Justin on a date!" said Michael as he didn't really have conscious control of what he was doing.  
  
"You saw Justin," said Brian as a matter of fact.  
  
Michael felt incredibly uneasy, now that he was sure he made a fool of himself. Brian looked at him with a grin on his face.  
  
"Someone's jealous."  
  
Michael hated it when Brian did that. Brian couldn't let it go, no he had to insist, like a sadist's game.  
  
"I'm not jealous."  
  
"So why are you acting like that, if you are not?"  
  
"It's not the point."  
  
"So what is the point Michael?"  
  
"The point is that you are my best friend and I find this really upsetting to learn that from Justin. You are suppose to tell me everything."  
  
"Are you telling me I had to wake up you and the good professor at 2am after I asked that to Justin?"  
  
"Yes," said Michael with his arms crossed. "That's what best friends do."  
  
"Bullshit. You are jealous, and you have no reason. Besides you have a boyfriend and you go on dates with him and I don't make a scene."  
  
"I'm not jealous and besides it's different."  
  
Brian shook his head, confused. "How?"  
  
"You'll have fun with Justin. Going on a date with Ben is boring. I think if he brings me in another museum or Buddhist conference, I'll explode."  
  
Brian began to laugh.  
  
"That's not funny!"  
  
Brian stopped.  
  
"You are so pathetic Michael," he said with a soft smile.  
  
"So why are you doing things with Ben, if it's boring you to hell?" asked Brian.  
  
"To please him."  
  
Brian rolled his eyes.  
  
"Stop it Brian, I'm not like you, only doing what pleases me!"  
  
"Why do you think I asked Justin on date if it wasn't to please him?"  
  
Michael was speechless.  
  
"Michael, it's not ."  
  
"Cut it out Brian, this is not my business, you can take Justin to the moon if you want. I don't care.."  
  
"Someone's jealous," he repeated the same way he did a few minutes ago with that same grin.  
  
"I already told you why I was upset and it not about jealousy."  
  
Brian moved closer to Michael  
  
"That's so sweet," he said and he tried to kiss Michael on the lips but Michael pushed him away.  
  
"No!" he said.  
  
"Come on," said Brian as he insisted to kiss Michael who was obviously not agreeing to cooperate.  
  
Then a loud voice stopped Brian who was about to reach Michael's lips  
  
"He said no Brian."  
  
Michael and Brian looked at where the voice came from.  
  
"Ben," said Michael.  
  
TBC 


	2. part 2

The first date 2  
  
Ben came closer. Brian and Michael smiled at him.  
  
"Hey Ben, what's up?" said Michael as he kissed Ben on the lips like nothing happened.  
  
"You tell me..." said Ben, not sure of what to think.  
  
"Oh! Nothing, we were arguing, and Brian was joking as he always does," said Michael simply as he glared at Brian.  
  
Ben decided he didn't want to know more and looked at Brian .  
  
"Okay, I need to go, things to do for tomorrow," said Brian as he grinned to Michael. He put a quick kiss on Michael's cheek and left, ignoring Ben.  
  
Ben looked at Michael.  
  
"Tomorrow?" asked Ben worried that once again the two best friends planned a date.  
  
"Yeah, he asked Justin on a date."  
  
Ben was surprise. He didn't expect that. He looked at Michael again, trying to figure out Michael's reaction about that news.  
  
"So, what do you think if tomorrow we go on a date too?"  
  
Michael didn't answer and Ben continued.  
  
"There's a new exposition at the African Museum about."  
  
"No, I have things to do," Michael cut in suddenly. "Besides, museums are not my thing too much, so you go and we'll see a movie in the evening," he said with a tender smile, a smile Ben was totally addicted to and couldn't resist.  
  
"Okay Baby," said Ben as he kissed Michael who had already planned what he would do the next day while Ben was at the museum.  
  
*******  
  
The next day.  
  
Here he was, Michael Novotny, hidden behind a corner near Brian's loft building, waiting for Brian and Justin to exit the loft. He was dying to know what kind of things Brian would do for the blond boy. Inside him, he was also furious. Did that kid win Brian's heart for good? Since Justin entered their life, they never went on a date. Michael disliked the idea. He was torn between despair and wanting to take a gun and shoot the little blond. He knew it was bad, but he couldn't help himself and he also knew he would never do such a terrible thing, but he was just letting go of his anger.  
  
Brian and Justin finally exited the loft and Brian had his arm around Justin's shoulders. The two men were smiling. Justin's smile was so huge and showed so much happiness. Michael kept his distance from the couple. He followed them carefully.  
  
Brian and Justin entered a store, about art design. Justin obviously needed some materials for his studies.  
  
"Thank you so much Brian, I really needed it and I can't afford such a thing."  
  
"That's okay, you'll pay me back with interest when you're a great artist," replied Brian as he gave a quick kiss to Justin.  
  
"Sure, I'll note it with the rest of the things. without you, I don't know how. Brian, thank you again."  
  
Brian didn't listen anymore. He walked faster toward a clothes shop. He looked at a blue shirt that was on display.  
  
Justin looked at Brian. "Let's go to see inside," said Justin.  
  
Brian nodded and he glanced at the shirt again before entering the store. Justin was trying on pants and asked Brian about it as at the same time Brian was looking for something for himself. Justin entered the changing room to take off the pants.  
  
"You are lucky, I didn't think that I had that size in stock anymore," said the employee.  
  
Brian smiled as he touched the shirt he looked at a few minutes ago.  
  
"Perfect, I'll take it," he said as Justin exited the changing room. He looked at the shirt and was a little surprised. It wasn't Brian's style and the size wasn't either. It wasn't Justin's size either. Justin frowned.  
  
"Do you want gift wrap?" asked the employee.  
  
"No," said Brian and then turned his head toward Justin and asked  
  
"You done?"  
  
Justin nodded and said, "Yeah but I'm not getting them, I have enough pants like that. What is this?" Justin pointed at the shirt.  
  
Brian looked at Justin.  
  
"A shirt, what do you think it is? A dress?" and Brian laughed at his sarcastic remark.  
  
Brian paid for the shirt and they left. Justin didn't ask about the shirt anymore. After the sarcastic remarks he got from Brian he knew it was useless to ask more about it.  
  
Michael was hidden behind a car and he followed his best friend and his boyfriend. He passed near the store too and noticed the blue shirt as well.  
  
He stared at it amazed.  
  
"That's the shirt of my dreams..." he said, then he looked at the prize and sighed. "And it will stay like that." Then he almost felt panic as he didn't see Brian and Justin anymore, then relaxed when he saw them a few blocks away.  
  
What Michael didn't notice was Ben in the corner, surprised to see his boyfriend there. He was about to scream at Michael to say he was there, when Ben noticed that Michael was spying on his best friend and Justin on their date.  
  
Ben thought for an instant to follow them, too. Then he sighed and he looked at his flyer about the Africa museum and decided he didn't have time to waste with something so childish. What Michael was doing was bothering him like hell but he knew that the situation was tricky enough already. He was just hoping that Michael would learn something today, and realise he has to give up on Brian once and for all. Because Brian was now surely taking a more serious next step with Justin.  
  
******  
  
30 minutes later:  
  
Brian and Justin were eating ice cream in the park. Brian seemed a little bored.  
  
"What do you want to do next?" he asked Justin.  
  
"Don't know. oh! Maybe we could try to find a costume for the party Lindsay wants to do in two weeks..."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. What is the theme this time?"  
  
"Historic events.." said Justin with enthusiasm.  
  
"Lindsay's stupid parties," whispered Brian with a soft smile he tried not to show.  
  
"You said this time? She already did it before?"  
  
Brian looked at the blue sky. He said nothing but, "Yeah...." as his mind remembered.  
  
*****  
  
4 years ago  
  
"No way! I won't go in that!!! She said couples Brian."  
  
"Well, that topic is shit! And she didn't explain what kind of couple it is... Lindsay and her romantic bullshit. did she really think we would arrive dressed as Romeo and Juliet?"  
  
"I love Romeo and Juliet!!"  
  
"Mikey, you even didn't read the play. I did that homework for you, remember?"  
  
"Well but since I watched the movie with Di Caprio..."  
  
Brian laughed.  
  
"We are so much more better like this."  
  
"I don't think so. I prefer not to go!"  
  
"Why? You look so hot." said Brian seductively.  
  
"I'm in a fucking bone costume! I can't be hot Brian, it's not funny."  
  
"Well, you are for the dog I am. woof woof," said Brian suddenly between laughs. Then Brian jumped on Michael with his dog costume and began to lick Michael's face.  
  
"Are you crazy? Stop it Brian!" said Michael.  
  
"I can't, you know what dogs do to their precious bones. I'm sure..."  
  
Michael's facial expression changed.  
  
"Oh no. don't you dare to..."  
  
"Woof!" said Brian simply.  
  
*******  
  
Brian laughed at the memory. Justin stared at him.  
  
"So, how was it?"  
  
"Delicious." said Brian.  
  
tbc 


End file.
